For Cato
by catsbygatsby3199
Summary: What was Clove thinking when she tried to kill Katniss?  Was she feeling brutal and cold, or is there another side to her that no one sees?  Rated T.


For Cato. I'm doing this for Cato.

I jog through the woods towards the opening where the Cornucopia sits and waits. Where it waits to see a good show.

It is feast day, which means battle is about to ensue. Who else would win but me?

Everyone.

I break through into the clearing. The only girl there is District Twelve. Perfect. Just what Cato wanted.

She turns and sees me coming. However, there isn't enough time for her to run. I am on her before she even knows what's happening.

Pinned down on her back, can see her face. Her grey eyes are frightened, her mouth opens into a scream, but nothing escapes.

Her expression melts into determination. She wants to keep him alive. The Peeta kid. Why did Cato ever want him? Why did he want him back all of a sudden? He was a wimp who couldn't even kill a squirrel. The only way to get him was to go through his lover.

"So, District Twelve," I say with a hiss. "Looks like the two of us are stuck here together. This should be a good time."

She struggles to break free. "Where is Peeta?"

"Peeta? How would I know? I thought you would come here with him. Nursed him back to health yet? I know Cato has him under a scope. You won't see him again. Of course, you also wouldn't be able to because you're going to be dead…"

I let my words trail off and sink in. Nothing shows any recognition on her face. It is a hard as steel. Like my heart. Like how Cato wants my heart.

"Well, we best get started. On with the show, as I always say. Where to start, where to start."

I take out my cruelest, most delicate little knife. It's always been my favorite. It's truly amazing how much damage a little piece of iron can do.

I begin to trace along her brow and she winces in pain. Her eyes remain open. She is going to stare me down until the end. How can I handle this? I don't want to kill.

But I do. Cato would. He needs to get his protection from the feast. I am only a diversion. Then he kills Peeta.

I lift my knife from the line I have just made. There is a deep gash in her forehead, and she is clenching her jaw trying not to scream. She wriggles around like a snake, but I hold her in.

"Look, District Twelve, you're making this - "

"That isn't my name."

Oh. So now she wants me to call her by the right name. "Well what is it then? And make it quick."

"Katniss Everdeen. I'm sixteen years old. My district is Twelve. I come from the Seam. And – would you like me to continue?"

I was amazed at what I said next. "Actually, yes."

"The Seam is basically where the poor people live. But we have enough to get by most of the time. I have a sister named Primrose, but we just call her Prim. And my mother is an apothecary. She takes care of miners who are injured. My father was killed in a mining explosion. People say that when he sang the birds stop. Peeta says that about me. And my best friend back home is Gale. He likes to hunt with bows and arrows, just like me. That's how we met. And I also allied with the little District Eleven girl, Rue. She was smart and was extremely skilled in tree climbing. I watched Marvel kill her. With a spear. Like you with a knife right now."

I just stare at her. She was not afraid that I would use this. She just blurted it out. How could she trust her attacker?

"You aren't evil, are you?" she says.

I look into her eyes. They are teary now. "No. It's just… I have to survive. Like everyone else does. It's just instinct."

I see her think. "Instinct? A deer running from a predator is instinct. Running is natural. Killing your own kind? No, not instinct. But I can see you are debating…"

I've had enough of this. "Look, I'm going to have to kill you. So please… shut up. Just…"

I start to cry. Why am I crying? Strength is the only way you win. Cato wouldn't be proud of me. I will die. I'm just going to die. He's going to use his power to snap my neck or use his spear to kill me. I love him though. I love him so much. This is how he will love me. He will love me if I use true strength. But I can't.

Over my sobs, I hear Katniss speak. "What's your name?"

This stops me. I have sat back and she hasn't run away. She wants to know more about me. What should I say?

"My name… my name is Clove. I come from District 2. I have a family… a mother, father, and two brothers. I work. In a factory. We make knives there. And I am part of the Career pack. But I only want to be with Cato. He wants you. No one knows why, he just thinks you could do something terrible. Probably because of the eleven you got. He gets jealous easily."

"Wait. Cato?" she asks.

"Yes. I love him. And he doesn't notice me. Ever."

"So that's why you're doing this. For him. For his attention."

I think. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Then do it."

This strikes me right in the heart, like one of my knives piercing Katniss. "What?"

"I… love Peeta, obviously. And he has friends to go home too. And a bakery. I miss bread. I miss warm, fresh bread… Just do it. But only under one condition. Keep him safe. I think you and Cato will make it out. There will be medicine here for him. Take it to a cave about three miles to the north. If you go there, you'll find him."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want to show you that you are a person worthy of Cato. Worthy of love, and not just towards your lover. Towards everything."

I think about this. This is what she wants. I can go through with this now, knowing that she is happy. "Okay." I whisper. "I… I'm sorry."

I begin to trace along her face again. "Make it convincing," she says. She makes her eyes go wild with fear. I use the expression that makes me seem cold as ice. The one Cato taught me. Show no mercy.

"So, loverboy. How's he doing?" I shout.

"Just fine," she hisses back.

"Are you sure? I think he may be a little bit ill."

"No. I fixed him. He's feeling better now."

"How could you love such a wuss? How is he at all attractive? I mean, really. You can't seriously think he would be worth anything in these games."

She glares.

"How about you blow loverboy one last kiss? From his girl to him. No interference."

She spits blood in my face.

"Fine. Be that way." I say as I make my way down from her forehead to her brow.

"That little girl from District Eleven? Rue? You just ally with wimps! She's not powerful! She's not at all worth anything! Why her?"

Katniss looks up, and I can see true terror on her face. I turn to see the district twelve male standing above me with a rock.

That's when he swings it down.

Katniss screams as my vision begins to go fuzzy. Everything around me is red. Red and cold. I fall onto my side and shiver, feeling nothing. I hear Cato's voice.

"Clove! Oh god, Clove! Hold on!"

I look over to where Katniss was sitting. I see her running away in the distance. She hides behind a tree, and I can see that she is watching. Now Cato is kneeling beside me. "Clove! Stay with me - please!" he begs. I try to focus my vision, but all I can see is his outline. Nothing more.

"Did you get her?" he asks. "I SAID DID YOU GET HER!" He is crying now, I can tell.

I look to where Katniss is watching, urging me to make him think that she is dead. "Yes."

"But there wasn't a cannon!"

"Maybe they forgot."

He looks me in the eyes and pushes the hair out of my now deformed face.

"I love you."

I want to shout at him. Scream to him. No, I don't love you! I try to yell to Katniss to run, but all I can do is mumble something so quiet no one can hear.

That's when I black out.


End file.
